


iThink

by SnowyOwl243



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwl243/pseuds/SnowyOwl243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, has had a crush on Freddie since their first kiss they shared together. When Sam finds out that Carly likes Freddie, she doesn't want to hurt her best friend so she agrees to help out Carly. When Freddie, doesn't have the same feelings as Carly does toward him, Sam is a bit shocked. Whe she finds out he likes someone else, she really wants to know who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iThink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Seddie and a Cribby story, sorry some of the character's, like Sam, may be a little OOC.

Sam's P.O.V

I walk into the Shay's apartment to find a Spencer making some type of art thing, Carly pacing back and forth, and a Nub sitting on the couch. "Yo, Sam's here," I said to get their attention.

Carly looks up at me. "Thank god you're here. I really need to talk to you." She said as she grabbed my arm. "What's up Carls?" I told her. She dragged me upstairs and into her room (A/N Yes it's the same room from IGot-A-Hot-Room Episode). "What is it, Carls. You know you can tell me anything!" I said as she let me go.

I sat down on the loveseat sandwich watching her pace again. "IthinkImaylikeFreddie," She said fast. "What?" I said as I wanted her to repeat it. "I think I may like Freddie," She said clearer. "Why would you like that nub?" I told her about to burst out laughing.

"Sam, I know you're about to laugh, but it's not funny!" She shouted. "Whoa, Carly, calm down." I said and sat her down on her bed. "Now why would you like Fredison," I asked her. "Well, I don't really know. I thought about stuff last night and it hit me. I like how techy he is and how sweet and kind he is." She explained to me.

Sappy much Carls. "What do I do Sam?" She said freaking out. "Carly, just go and tell him how you feel," I told her. "But I can't! I'm too hyped up!" She said again.  
"Why don't you just sleep on it tonight Carls, and tell him when you're ready."

"I guess you're right Sam. Thanks." She said and we hugged. "Now let's go downstairs and watch some Girly Cow." I said and we rushed downstairs.  
When we got downstairs I sat down on the couch next to the nub. "Frediccini go get Carly and me some smoothies," I told him. "Why can't you go get it, Sam," He said complaining. "Because Mama's hungry and I don't feel like getting up," I told him. "Fine."

He got up and left the apartment. "Hey guys, can you help me with this," Spencer said. "What is it suppose to be?" Carly asked him. "A huge pair of socks for our neighbor downstairs," He said. "So it's like the huge pair of pants you made that the prisoners escaped in right?" Sam said. "Yeah, but no prisoners this time," He explained. "Okay if you say so," I said.

We worked on Spencer's huge pair of socks when Fedbag walked into the door. "Smoothies are here." He said and I quickly ran over and grabbed them from his hands and knocking him down in the process. "Sam!" he said as he got up off the ground. "Told you mama was hungry!" I told him and walked back over to Spencer and Carly. "Here you go, Carls and Spence." I said and headed them their smoothies.

I walked over back to the couch and sat down sipping my smoothie. "Thanks, Sam," Fredbag said. "You're welcome." I told him and laughed while continuing to sip my smoothie.

"Okay guys, well we've got a history test to study for so I suggest we get started." Carly said. I groaned. "Why Carls, I don't want to study, mama just wants to watch some TV and take a nap." I told her.

"Well to bad Sam now come on." She said and practically dragged me up the stairs. I let her do it because I wouldn't hurt my best friend like I do Frediccini. Once we were upstairs she gave me my history textbook and told me what page to start studying. After awhile of looked at a boring page, the nub decided to finally show up.  
"What took you so long Freddie?" Carly asked him, with a worried look across her face. "I just got caught up with my mom that's all." He said and sat down in the bean bag chair next to me. "Oh, okay." She said with an embarrassed tone in her voice. Man, Carly Shay you have it bad for Fredbag.

I stared back at the textbook, not really reading it at all. "Sam I know you aren't reading it." Frednub said. "How would you know?" I told him. "Because for one thing you've been on the title page for about 10 minutes now." He said.

I looked up at him. "What if I don't want to read it, it's just stupid history, it's not like I'm going to grow up and be a historian when I get older."  
He gave me a weird look but gave up on it and continued to look at his own textbook. I rolled my eyes and focused myself onto the textbook below me before I got up off the beanbag chair. "I'm going to get some meat, mama's hungry." I said and began to head out of the studio.  
"Can you grab me a peppy cola while you're in there Sam?" I heard Carly ask. "Sure, Carls," I said and before I could turn around the nub spoke up. "Make that two Puckett," He said to me.

"Sorry, Benson, but I'm only one person and have two arms, I can only carry two things at a time, so no." I said and let out a small laugh before heading downstairs to grab me some type of meat in the Shay's fridge.

I found a pack of Bacon in the back of the fridge, they put it back there for a reason I bet. I then grabbed two peppy colas and headed back upstairs. "Oh so you can carry more than two things at one time." Benson said as I entered the studio.

"For you information, Benson, this peppy cola is for me." I told him and gave Carly her peppy cola. "Thanks, Sam," She said. "No problem Carls," I told her.  
"How about a game, guys?" Carly asked as she put her textbook down. "What type of game?" Frednub asked her. I groaned a little bit, unnoticed. "How about we play trash ball," She suggested. I can't believe she suggested this, I mean seriously we aren't five anymore.

"Seriously Carls, we haven't played that in school for years, like five years old," I told her laughing a little. "Sam, this will help us study," Carly said. "Yeah whatever," I told her still laughing.

She then nodded toward Fredbag and before I knew it my bacon was taken out of my hands. "Give me my bacon back Benson," I told him. I'd fight him for it and he knew that. "Nope, Sam, I have a deal for you," He said.

I looked at him for a moment. Frediccini has a deal for me. This better be good. "What is it, nub," I asked him. "Every time you get a question right in this trash ball game, you get a piece of bacon and get to throw a paper ball into the trash can," He said. I thought about it for a moment.  
"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of beating you up, but if you're giving me this deal then, I get twice the bacon if I get them right and, you have to do what I say for a week if I win." I told him. "And if you lose, then you have to do what I say for a week." He told me with a sly smile plastered across his face. "Deal," I said and we shook on it.

I looked at Carly who was shaking her head at this. "Really guys, another stupid bet!" She said. I then rolled my eyes. "Let's get this party started!"

We put our textbooks away and the game began. "Okay, Sam, who was the President of the United States after the American Revolutionary War? Carly asked me. Great.  
I stood there for a moment before responding. "Was it, Bill Clinton?" I answered her. She looked at me in disbelief. "It was George Washington Sam! Seriously, how could you not know that?" She said to me. "Like I said before, Carls, I don't study!"

"Okay, Freddie, Who was the General of the British Side during the American Revolutionary War?" She asked him, flashing him a smile as well. Wow, this girl is way to desperate. "It was General Cornwallis," Fredbag said. "Correct," She said still smiling at him.

Freddie looked at her for a moment and then looked back and me. "Is she alright?" He mouthed to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, Sam, What battle began the American Revolutionary War, and what was the thing that was heard around the world?" She asked. Okay, I knew this one I think.

"Is it, Lexington and was it a shot, like a gunshot that was heard?" I said questioning it. "You got 3/4 right. It was called Lexington and Concord, and the shot heard around the world." She explained to me. Well, at least, I was close. "Yay, that means I get some bacon!" I said trying to snatch the bag away from Fredison. "Dude, give me the bacon!" I said raising my voice a little.

He took out two pieces of bacon, breaking one of them in half. "Since you got 3 quarters of it right you get 3 quarters of bacon." He said and handed them over. I quickly snatched them out of his hands and began to eat them. "What are you going to do with the other half?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He gave me a sly smile then ate the piece of remaining bacon. "Dude I could have had it!" I shouted at him. "Nope, we have a deal, Sam, don't you remember?" He said as if I was dumb. Just because I'm blonde doesn't make me dumb. "Yes, I remember mama's boy." I told him.

The nub gave a victory smile and Carly continued with the questions. "Okay, the winner is… Freddie!" She said so excited as if she expected me to lose. Wow, good friend there I can tell. "Now, can I have the rest of my bacon?" I asked him gesturing toward the half a pack of bacon left. He nodded his head and tossed it to me before Carly ran over to him and practically tackled him to the ground. "Whoa Carls, chill out." I told her as I ate the bacon.

She let go and had a huge blush plastered across her face. Before anyone could say anything Spencer ran up to the Studio. "Guys, who wants some spaghetti tacos?" He asked us. "I do!" We all three shouted. We then followed him downstairs to the kitchen and began to make our spaghetti tacos.

"Oh yeah, Sam I almost forgot, you have to do what I say for a week." He said chuckling at me. "Great, just my luck." I said with no emotion at all. He then shook his head when Spencer piped in. "What, did you guys make another bet?" He asked us. "Yep," Carly said, clearly annoyed as to how much we bet on things.

Soon it was around 10 pm when Frednub's mom came barging into the apartment like she owns the place. "Freddie, you were supposed to be home by 9, its 10 now. What if you got kidnapped or worse?" She said and began to freak out with all the possibilities that could have happened. "Hey, Crazy," I said and began to speak as she gave me an annoyed look.

"Shut up." I told her clearly as day breaks. "Sam, that was rude." Benson said. "Well, it's not my fault she's your mother now is it. For all you know you could have been adopted and your real parents are circus clowns!" I told him and busted out laughing.

He got up and left the apartment. "Hey, guys…" Carly started as she began to come downstairs after her shower. "Sam, did you hurt Freddie?" She asked me. "No, his Crazy mother came and got him." I explained to her. "Man, I was really ready to tell him I liked him." She said. "Maybe you can tell him tomorrow." I told her. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said.

"So you are staying the night?" She asked me. "No, my mom wants me to get her out of this relationship she's in because she thinks the guy is not 'fun' enough for her to play with." I told her. I could tell I gave her a mental image of what it was. "Okay, Sam ewww! See you tomorrow." She said before I left.

I headed down to the Groovy Smoothie before heading home. "Hey Sam, regular smoothie as always?" T-boo asked. "Yeah," I said and waited for him to get my smoothie. I sat down at the usual table we sit at every time we come here. T-boo soon brought out my smoothie. "Care to buy a doughnut on a stick?" He asked as he gave me my smoothie.

I shook my head. Every day T-boo has something new to sell. "Sure why not." I said and took two donuts and began to head home. I looked at the time and saw that it was past 11. Well better get going.

I finally reached my house; I ate the doughnuts on the way home, and went inside. I passed the kitchen and walked down the hall way and into my room. I then looked around and saw how much of a mess it was. "Well, I'll let Melanie deal with that when she comes next week." I said before crashing onto my bed and drifting off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. Ugh, it's too early in the morning for this! I looked at the time on my pear phone before I answer it. The time is 12:30. I look to see who was calling me and it was Carly.

I quickly answer it. "Hey, Carls, what's up?" I asked her while getting up out of the bed. "Sam! Where are you and why aren't you in school!" She said worried and little hyped up again. "Sorry, Carls, I over slept." I told her.

"You didn't throw another party again did you?" She asked me.

"No Carls I didn't!" I said remembering the last party I through.

"Sam focus, you need to get to school we have a test in history next block remember! Right after lunch, which by the way you're missing." She told me and that got me going quicker. "Okay I'll be there." I told her and quickly hung up the phone.

I put on a red penny tee that said, Taco Slime on the front. I then put on some skinny jeans, my pair of vans, and then grabbed my book bag and ran out to the door to the school, knowing that Carly would have a fit if I didn't show up.

I headed to the school and the bell ran for history to start. "Great, I missed lunch!" I said and quickly went to my locker and through my stuff in before rushing off to the history room. Hey I can't disappoint Carly now can I, even if she likes the nub.

I walked into the class room and take a seat between Carly and Frediccini. Then Mrs. Briggs walks into the classroom. "Okay here's your test now take and leave me alone!" She said and handed out the test. I took mine and began to work on it.

I took a hair bow on my wrist and pulled my hair back, I only pull it back because I'm stressed out! I finally finished the test and handed it in. I knew I most likely failed it. I sat back down and Mrs. Briggs had taken up everyone else papers and began to start a lesson when the bell rang for us to go. "Leave you little brats." She shouted and we all scarred out the door.

We, Carly, Benson, and I, went to out lockers. "Why did you pull your hair back in the middle of the test?" Carly asked me as we put our books away. "No reason." I said and quickly took it down. "Man, I still haven't eaten yet!" I said looking through my locker for something to eat.

"The one day I come to school without food!" I said. I saw that Benson has a smirk on his face. "Why are you making that face Benson?" I asked him. "Didn't you forget that little bit of ours?" He said crossing his arms, still smirking.

Oh yeah, the bet. "Guys, can we not start this here!" Carly said. "Okay fine then." I said. I heard a bull horn go off and I guess they did too because every looked to see Mr. Howard with an announcement. "Great another announcement this week." I said.

"Boys and Girls, there will be a dance in December, for Christmas time. Tickets are on sale now." He said and put a flyer on the wall. Many students running up to it. "Sam, you have to go to the dance! Then we can go dress shopping and get our hair done, and even-" She said but I cut her off.

"No way Carly I'm not going to some stupid dance." I told her. "Come on, you don't even have to have a date, we could just go as a group." She told me. "Still the answer is no, you and the nub have fun there." I told them and shut my locker. "Now I need to go find some food." I said and before I walked off, the nub held out a bag of beef jerky. "Benson, give it to me." I said to him, ready to attack at any moment for something to eat. "You still have to do what I say for a week, Puckett." He said to me. "Fine yeah, yeah whatever just give me the meat!" I said ripping it out of his hands.

"Okay then, the first thing you must do is not eat any type of meat for the rest of the day." He said snatching the bag out of my hands. "Come on, Benson, I want the Beef Jerky!" I said to him grabbing the bag.

"Guys stop fight over a piece of stupid meat!" Carly shouted. She then took the meat and throws it away in a nearby trash can. "Carly!" I shouted. "No, Sam." She said. Carly then pulled me away from Freddie and into the girls' locker room.

She finally stopped pulling me and let go. "Why did you pull me in here?" I asked her. "I wanted to tell you if you could back off on teasing Freddie." She said. Was she crazy? Did she eat something that Mrs. Benson made? I then started busting out laughing. "Good one, Carls." I said still laughing.

"Sam, I mean it, give Freddie a break!" She said raising her voice a little. "Carly, if this is about your little crush on him, I suggest you tell him and ask him to that dance before some asks him." I simply told her. "Why didn't I think of that?" She said out loud. "I don't know why Carls." I told her before exiting the girls' bathroom, Carly following after me.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" She asked me. "Of course not, Carls." I told her.

"Good."

We headed back over to our lockers when the bell rang signaling school was over. "Let's head over to the Groovy Smoothie." Carly suggested and we all left for the Groovy Smoothie.

We walked in and ordered out smoothies, which I had to pay for because of the stupid bet I made with Frednub. "Here are your smoothies, guys." T-boo said and handed them to us. "Thanks." Benson said.

We sat there talking about what to do on the next iCarly. "We could do a Messin' with Lewbert bit." I suggested. "Yeah, that sounds good." Carly said.

"Hey Sam, will you go get me a refill?" Carly asked me. "Sure, I guess." I said and got up and went to get her a refill. I could tell that Carly wanted to be alone with Benson because she wanted to ask him to the dance.

When I get her refill I walk back over to the table and sit down. "So what did y'all talk about while I was gone?" I asked them. "Nothing," Fredbag said. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew Carly would do it soon, by that I mean to ask him out.

"Well, I better get home before my mom worries." He said as he got up. "She's always worrying about something Benson." I shot him a sarcastic remark.

He sent a smirk at me and left the smoothie shop. "So I finally asked him to the dance!" Carly said jumping all over me as he had already left. "Wow, I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. "What you mean you knew I asked him."

"Yeah man, I mean seriously, while I was getting you a refill of your smoothie I knew you were up to something because you NEVER get a refill."  
She shifted in her set a little. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Anyhow, I'm crashing at your place tonight." I told her. "Okay fine with me. We can stay up and watch the Girly Cow Marathon that on tonight." She replied.

We soon left back to Carly's apartment, in the Bushwell Plaza. "So that's why I think he's a mermaid." I finally told her as we walked to her front door. "Makes since." She said.

I sat down on the couch and realized something. "I hate that stupid bet; I mean he told me I couldn't eat meat all day!" I said complaining. "I told you one day that these bets would back fire on you." Carly said while making her 'Special' Lemonade.

When she sat down we began to watch some Girly Cow. "So, did the nub say yes to your offer to go to the dance?" I asked her half way through the 3rd episode. She turned to me. "Well, he really didn't give me an answer because you had just come back." She then explained. "Sorry about that Kiddo." I told her.

"Its fine, he'll tell me tomorrow, maybe. Well, I'm heading up to bed. Night, Sam." She told me as she headed up the stairs. "Night, Carls." I said and continued to watch Girly Cow till I fell asleep.

Sometime around 3A.M

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door I came face to face with the nub. "What are you doing and what do you want, you know some people are trying to sleep right?" I told him flat out. "Yeah I kind of figured that." He said sarcastically before coming into the room.  
"So what do you want?" I asked him, as I lay back down on the couch. "It's about Carly." He told me as he sat down on the chair near the couch. "Is it about her asking you to the dance." I said to him. "Yeah," He said. "Well are you going to go with her or not?" I mumbled a little.

He sighed. "I really don't like Carly like I did before; she's more of a sister to me. You know how strange that would be if you kissed your sister?" He said asking me rhetorically. "Why would I kiss my sister?" I told him. "What I'm saying is that I don't want to go to the dance with Carly, but I don't know how to tell her. I was thinking you could do it for me." He finally let out.

I shot up at this. "Why don't you man up and do it?" I told him. "Well for one thing, I still can tell you what to do because I won the bet, and two because I don't want ruin our friendship. It would ruin iCarly." He explained.

"Fine, I'll tell her right now." I said to him getting up off of the couch. "No, wait until tomorrow." He told me. "Why tomorrow?" I asked him before I lay back down on the couch once more. "Because that's when she wants me to give her an answer." He told me. "Fine, now can I please have some type of meat! I've been dying he for the past day without some type of meat!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and tossed me the bag of Bacon. "Sweet, Jesus!" I said and began to devour the bacon. "Thanks for doing this Puckett." He said. "Whatever, now leave so I can sleep." I told him and he left the apartment.

How was I going to tell Carly tomorrow? Eh, I'll think of something.


End file.
